The Secret of Silence
by hp-rockerchick
Summary: Will anyone every find out who Ginny's boyfriend is, and why she has come to like him so much. Was it to get revenge at Harry, but what could Harry possibly have done to deserve this...
1. Ginny's Secret

"Shh, bring this straight to him, alright? No one else, ok," Ginny Weasley told her owl as she tied a small yet heavy letter to it's outstretched leg. The owl hooted softly, nipped his owners finger gently and tiredly, then took flight out of the open window. Ginny walked over, checked to make sure that Errol was flying in the right direction, or even flying at all. She shut her window only slightly as to make sure that the owl would have the ability to fly back through the window.

Ginny Weasley had a reason for sending a letter with an owl, she was a pureblood witch, a rather poor one, but still a witch. She was now entering her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and most of her friends were going with her, except for her boyfriend, he was in his seventh, and final year at Hogwarts. No one in the Weasley family, or any one with close relations knew about their secret relationship, and as far as Ginny knew, no one knew at all. They had been going out for almost 2 years now, and had surprisingly kept it silent to everyone who crossed their path. They had also been writing to each other all summer long, so far every day. Then, they the bits of parchment forgotten as the returned to school, and snuck off in empty classrooms in the dead of night to talk.

She gently laid herself down upon her bed, Errol should return in a few hours or less, depending on how long the letter was. So, she decided to just lay there wide awake until the old family owl returned with her letter. But, after only a few minutes her plan faded away as she stared up at the ceiling and slowly let her eyes droop into a deep sleep, where only her fairytale dreams could take her away.

As she slept, a dream finally began to slowly appear and pull her in. She was in a room covered in red, and the ceiling in green, and as she looked around, she turned to her left, and found no other than Harry Potter, her first few years crush, and still crush. They were all alone in the magnificent room, she moved closer and found that the pillows were made of a silky texture. She collapsed to the floor next to Harry, waiting for him to even speak a word, but he said nothing, he just gazed at her with his deep, dark, green eyes. Finally, giving up her hope of a conversation, she laid her head down and stared at the green ceiling, although she would have much preferred Harry's eyes, but noticed that the ceiling wasn't just green, it was covered in plants. The room somehow felt familiar, but she couldn't tell from what. As she lay on the pillows, she felt something move on her left. She turned her head to find that Harry had laid down next to her, and was gazing up at the plant covered ceiling as well.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" he whispered into her ear.

"What are they?" she asked peeling her eyes from Harry's and glancing up at the ceiling once again.

"You mean to tell me you don't know?" he grabbed her hand, and forced it to his side and held it in his own.

"N-n-no," she replied finding the single, simple word that was yet so hard to find as she looked at their hands entwined.

"Would you like to know?"

"Maybe."

"It's a yes or no, love."

"N-yes."

"You sure," she nodded her head, and Harry moved closer and propped himself up on one elbow, as he inched closer, Ginny could see the depths of his eyes clearer and clearer, until finally their lips met and Ginny's eyes snapped shut, and re-opened almost as fast as she felt Harry's lips part from her own. She looked over by him to find him lying on his back once again, hand still clutching Ginny's, as he whispered, "That would be mistletoe."

He kissed her again, as she felt a sharp pain on her forehead, she tried to say ow, but her words were muffled. She put her hand on her head hoping it wouldn't happen again, but then whatever it had been had poked her on the hand. This time as she released Harry's hand, she seemed to float away and finally awake.

"George!" she yelled as she found the culprit of the pain holding a small skinny stick, which he quickly threw aside.

"What were you dreaming about there, sis?"

"Har-nothing, what are you doing here?" she said sitting up and rubbing her eyes back into the focus she was used to.

"Came to visit, and now mum wants Errol, she needs to send a letter with the ruddy bird."

"Wh-wh-oh," she said yawning, "I've already sent him off with one, however long I've been sleeping, then he should be back in about an hour. Why doesn't she just use pig?"

"Pig, your kidding right? That useless git, anyway, she would, but Ron's already used him to send a letter to Harry." Just then a huge grey owl swept through the window and dropped a letter that landed near George's feet. Ginny dived, but by the time she had reached where the letter had been, George was already reading it to himself.

"Story time, eh?" he said to himself, "Whoa, this is corny stuff, who could be writing this to you?"

"George, give it back, now, I mean it, please, just give it here," she said almost ready to cry, if they found out, but, they couldn't.

"No, I think I'll finish, I've only got the last two lines," he read it and aloud pronounced the ending, "See you at school. Yours Forever,?" his face dropped as he looked at Ginny with disbelieving eyes.

"George, you need to understand, it's not what you think, well maybe it is, but just give it here ok, just forget it," she said as tears slid down her face, causing her flaming red hair to cling to her face.

"But, this can't be, Ginny?"

"I know, we started going out the end of my fourth year, he liked me, and I only did it so that Harry would probably get jealous, but things changed and I came to _like_ him. So just don't tell anyone, do you swear, please George, just don't tell anyone."

"But, but...?"

"Please, just say something, I-I just don't know, I like him though, he's been my boyfriend for two years now George. I just, I just..." she looked at him wiping the hair from her face and gasping for breath through the tears, "No one was supposed to find out, please just understand."

"But, _Draco Malfoy_?"


	2. The Room

All the next morning, Ginny didn't say a word, and George just kept shooting her awkward glances. When her mother asked her what was wrong, she just told her that she wasn't feeling well and went up stairs to take refuge in her bedroom. She ended up just sitting on her bed, she wished she could just disappear, but she wouldn't be 17 for another 6 months, therefore she couldn't apparate yet. Just as she was getting ready to write another letter to Draco, explaining what had happened, when Ron suddenly appeared in her room with a crack that broke the silence that Ginny was trying to keep in her room.

"What the hell Ginny!?" he yelled from a short, yet far distance.

"What the hell, Ron," she said calmly back, turning her chair to face him.

"George has just told me, what about Harry, I thought you were practically madly in love with him, but Draco!!!"

"I'm guessing loud mouth George told you the whole story now did he, big strong George cant keep a god damn secret when he swore to his sister that he would!" she snapped at him as she stormed out of the room. Ron was still awestruck as he watched his sister exit the room to go hunt George down, halfway down the stairs, he yelled after her, "He only told me!!"

"I don't give a damn!" she yelled back as she went in search of the sneak, "George I am going to hack you into a million little pieces and hide you in the walls, now where are you?"

The moment she found him, she lost all control as he cowered under her rage as she yelled and screamed at him, "I though I told you to swear to NEVER tell anyone, and what do you do, you run away and tell Ron, of all people, George, what on this stupid earth were you thinking!" He was flat against the wall as she continued to pour out all the rage she had held in for so many years, "After all that I've put up with you for, after all I've done for you, you can't even keep one god damn secret. You swore George, you swore, and now, I swear that you will pay. But seeing as I can't tell anyone, then your gonna get it much, much worse than you've ever thought I could do. You just wait George, cause I'd like to have a word with Angelina!"

"You wouldn't dare Ginny, she's my girlfriend, you let her be, if you do then, then..."

"Nothing to say, cause you know much worse can happen if you piss me off even more George, you should know, I'm the last child, and I've learned a lot from all of you, so watch your step, now I'm off to write to Angelina!!!"

"Ginny, c'mon No, I am older than you and I forbid you to do that!"

"Well, Mom's not home so I'll be doing whatever the hell I want to!" She threw herself around and stomped back up the stairs to her bedroom, George glaring after her. He stood rooted to the spot for quite some time.

_Dear Angelina,_

_I hope that you are happy to know that George really cares about you, more than anyone thought. This letter is supposed to be threatening to tell something you something terrible about him, but truth be told, you already know it all. So just act like you learned a bit of new information next time you see him. But, the one thing I do know, is that he bought you a really nice little gift, that you will be as surprised as the family was to see it. Well I suppose I'll talk to you later._

_Your Reporter,_

_**Ginny Weasley**_

She knew George would probably get really mad, and want to murder her, but at the moment it was really no big deal. So she ripped out her diary and begin to explain her weird, interesting dream to herself, but she already had all the answers.

Why had she been dreaming about Harry, of all people?

Because she was still madly in love with him

Why had there been that weird room, and why did it feel so familiar?

She figured she had been there before of course, but with who?


	3. The Gift of Suprise

The room picked at the back of her memory for the next few days. She could not remember where it was or when she had been in it for the life of her. Her only option left was to see if anyone she knew or liked enough to kiss in that room, and only one name popped into her head, _Draco_. She knew it couldn't have really been her and Harry in the room, she had never even gotten close enough to even barely brush by his shoulder, let alone kiss him. Silently she found a bit of parchment and dipped her quill gently in the dark, silvery ink bottle.

_Draco,_

_ Sorry it has taken me so long to reply, we had a slight family __emergency with my brother George, but no need to worry, everyone __is fine here. I was wondering, because I had an odd dream last night, __have we ever been in a room covered in red silky pillows and __mistletoe hanging from the ceiling? I have no idea why I dreamt that,__but I thought I would ask you if we have ever been in such a room. __Well, I must be off, I can hear my mother walking up the stairs, __don't want to be found out now, do we? I'll see you at school, hope __all is well. Bye._

_ Yours forever,_

** Ginny Weasley**

She called Errol to her, as to not sound suspicious and loud so that her mother could hear, the owl fluttered toward her and reluctantly stuck out his leg to receive the letter he was to send. She tied it fast and clumsily, but enough to where it would stay attached through flight. As the owl flew into the clouds, he could not be seen and Ginny's door creaked open.

"Ello mummy," she said as she acted like she was picking up her room. Surprisingly her mom bought it.

"Hi, Ginny, um, George has just told me that Errol is back, I need to use him for a letter. I had to go with Ron to go get Harry, so he's here now. But, where is that wretched bird?" her mom asked looking around the room expecting to see the owl.

"George is mistaken Mum, Errol is still out, he should be back shortly though, but, um, Harry's here did you say?" she asked slightly blushing, then hiding her face with her hands.

"Oh, I should have known he was joking, it's George though, alright just send Errol down when he gets back. And yes, Harry is here, and one more thing dear, your blushing quite vividly."

"Oh, yes well, I'll be sure to do that. Thanks mum." Mrs. Weasley walked out the door with a slight smile on her face, but as she walked out, Ron and Harry walked in.

"So, Ginny, heard you're the new Fred and George, tell us what are the latest and greatest family secrets?" Harry said as he looked around her now clean room and sat on her bed.

"Yes, Ginny do tell, I've been dying to know, we need to keep on what our household is up to." Ron pipped in.

"Well," Ginny started. "There is one bit of new information, that I found out only a few days ago, but tell anyone that the three of us know, you will be dead, and I swear it." The nodded in agreement to show that she had the right to kill them if they let it slip.

"It's only a secret that one person in the family is holding, and not yet announcing until it happens, I'm pretty sure. But anyway, George has a really good secret, I was looking through his bags the other day and I found a certain little 'present' for Angelina, you both know her of course." they nodded and she continued, "Well when I first found it, I was a bit shocked, I thought it was a new invention or something, so I tried everything I possibly could to get it to work, but no it is real." the two boys were now on the edge of Ginny's bed, "I knew it was for Angelina, because he;s her girlfriends you see. But what he got her was a ring."

"What kind of ring, one of those stupid ones that you wear around your neck promising to each other that you will never break up, and then you do?" Ron asked still on the edge of the bed, Harry nodded in agreement.

"No, a different kind of ring."

"What kind of ring?" they both whispered as to not be heard.

"An engagement ring." Both Harry and Ron fell off the bed with a loud conjoined thump.

"WHAT!!!???" they both yelled in amazment.


End file.
